


Sonata for Shining Star/星空奏鸣曲

by DaisiSchwarzwald



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisiSchwarzwald/pseuds/DaisiSchwarzwald
Summary: 原著向，抵达拉夫德鲁之后分开航行的七年。BGM- Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	Sonata for Shining Star/星空奏鸣曲

**Author's Note:**

> 生命的最高境界，就是浪漫至死。

抵达拉夫德鲁的第三天，索隆从一众喝得七扭八歪遍地躺倒的船员间爬起来，宣布他要下船了。

人们被这句话震得纷纷从睡梦中醒来，围坐到剑士身边问起他有什么计划，但没人开口挽留。

在来这里之前，所有人都想过这一幕。每个人都有让自己的航行延续至今的梦想，而在落樱飞舞的拉夫德鲁，一部分人实现了梦想，就意味着另一部分人必将会为了未竟的梦再度踏上旅程。

乌索普把《世界经济报》卷成筒状支到山治耳边，悄悄问了声“你要跟着去吗”。厨师翻了个白眼说莫名其妙，微微偏过头，让嘴里的烟头正好点燃那张报纸，然后在狙击手大惊失色的嚎叫声里端起他们前一夜宴会留下的空盘子，走进了临时搭建的厨房。

那天直到深夜山治才得空和索隆说上话，寂静的夜晚一直是属于他们的时间。  
厨师才在海岸边找到一处不会轻易被淹没的平坦空地，就看到剑士提着酒壶慢悠悠地走来。  
这简直是个奇迹，通常厨师不去接人的话，某位路痴绿藻恐怕到破晓都不会出现。

他们这才谈起关于未来的事，索隆说他要去打败在克拉伊加纳岛修行时鹰眼对他提过的十二位名剑客，米霍克说索隆得先打败他们，他才会接受挑战。

说这话的时候索隆人还在厨师的身体里，山治正觉得浑身滚烫像要起火，身下的砂石还隔着床单骚动。他气得抬手就冲黑夜里发亮的绿藻头劈去，“……能不能把事做完再说！”

绵长的性事过后两个人并排躺在海滩上看着星空，索隆又问起山治接下来要去什么地方，毕竟不仅是他还没成为世界第一大剑豪，厨子也还没找到那片传说中的allblue。

“特拉仔给我介绍了一艘测量船，那船一直在追寻一种鱼鳍是彩色的鲸鱼，北海传说里这种鲸会用一辈子去寻找安息的墓地，它旅途的终点就是allblue。”

索隆若有所思地点点头，然后就把目光移回星空，再没说一句话。  
山治看着沉默的剑士，长长吐出一口烟，埋怨起自己内心深处隐隐躲藏着的某种期望。那或许太矫情了，毕竟他们梦想的方向在不一样的地方，有些话说多了或许就成了束缚，爱的枷锁会让谁都去不了远方。

破晓时分，两个人并排慢慢走回他们扎营的地方，一路上山治想了万千种说辞该如何足够潇洒地把他这爱得头疼又恨得牙痒的绿藻头送走，可直到最后索隆坐上弗兰奇紧急赶制出来的船逐渐远去的时候山治也没想好，临别赠言不了了之，但他们也许也不需要什么临别赠言。  
——因为昨夜最后，两人约定从今以后每年见一面，每次待七天。没有永恒指针，就用星象仪大致约定一个方向，航行到附近，再用更精确的星盘寻找最近的岛屿登陆。

红土大陆逐渐崩落，四海随之相融，或许是因为世界地貌发生了巨大改变，磁场开始变得紊乱，永恒指针也没法再保证永恒。娜美开玩笑说现在这世界没变的恐怕只剩下星空了，未来怕不是要重新起用古老的星象仪来指引航行的方向。

山治在心里偷偷记下了这句话，但出人意料的是当他对索隆提出可以用星盘来寻找方向的时候，索隆居然也这么想。

分开的第一年可谓小别胜新婚，睽违许久的重逢也被搞得鸡飞狗跳。  
红土大陆分崩离析带来的影响远比他想象的更甚，“这世界没变的只剩下星空”，说的不只是那被填满的一百年空白、世界政府的崩落、新海贼王的诞生，还有许多渤澥变迁成桑田——无数岛屿被狂暴的海浪冲得支离破碎沉入海底，以至于山治都没有信心他们约定的那个坐标附近是否还存在能够登陆的地方。  
直到在约定时间前的三天顺利登陆了那座依然还繁华的岛屿，他才松了一口气。

接下来的六天里，他逛遍了岛上所有的市集，后来连坐在跳骚市场前吹笛的老大爷都和他混熟了，索隆才终于姗姗来迟。  
剑士杂碎的绿发比起分开时更乱，身上也添了不少新伤。虽说山治很感兴趣究竟是怎么样的对手才能在他这位强得像是怪兽的情人身上留下伤口，但此时询问这些就成了不解风情——他俩连多说几句话的时间都没有就疯狂地吻在一起，从跳骚市场旁边的小巷一路到旅馆，也顾不得是不是还有路人围观。

那之后是几天接连不断的热烈又漫长的性爱，拉上旅店的窗帘似乎就能隔绝时间。陆地上做爱的感觉新奇又久违，毕竟他们之前做这种事的时候总有海浪在身下翻涌。

七天时间很快就过去，索隆按计划登上接他去下个目的地的船。最后一顿晚餐是山治在旅店的厨房里亲手做的，剑士爱吃的那些食材在这岛上都不太好找，之前足足逛了六天集市，才勉强凑齐了这一桌菜。  
和第一次分别时一样，剑士走的时候厨师没说什么客套话，只是大致定下了来年见面的地点，就看着风帆消失在远方。

索隆走后不久，测量船转回岛上接走了山治——船长艾伦来自曾经的北海，或许是源自某种乡愁，他们最先穿过曾经北海的无风带去追寻传说中的彩鳍鲸鱼，沿途顺便测量海王类已不见踪影的新海域。

平静的航行与曾经和伙伴们共同冒险的时光相去甚远，山治在烹饪之外的时间多到甚至写起了日记，有时他记下什么事的时候，会下意识想那个绿藻头此刻会不会正在什么不知名的岛屿上迷路，等他反应过来，才发现已经把这句话原封不动地记在了日记本上。这种时候厨师只好把那一整页都撕下来，犹豫再三舍不得扔掉，便折好夹到平日里供消遣的色情杂志里。

后来测量船为了追随意外出现的珍稀鱼群偏离了航线，山治眼看着船距离他与索隆约定见面的下一个岛屿越来越远，只好遗憾地与艾伦打了招呼提前下船。  
临走前艾伦问，为什么明明和那位剑士如此相爱，却不愿意一同航行。

山治有些震惊，连艾伦这样只度过了短暂时光的路人都能看出他们相爱，身为当事者的两个人却始终没想过对对方说那句“一起航行”——那天山治没回答艾伦，原因是连他自己都思考了很久这个看似无比简单的问题。后来他勉强想出一个答案，因为他们的梦想在不同的方向，分开旅行是为了在更近的未来重新在对方的人生里粉墨登场——他不知道索隆会不会这样想，总之他已经认同了这个答案，山治想着等下次见了艾伦，就用这句话来答复。

他又比索隆先一步到达目的地，他的星盘好像确实比绿藻头的那个更准。  
但索隆没晚太多，那本该是另一个浪漫的七天，山治却在重逢的第二天听到了艾伦的测量船沉没的噩耗——他们在途径北海一片暗礁丛生的海域时被卷进了崩裂的海底火山，船身顷刻化成了碎片，与关于彩鳍鲸鱼和allblue的梦想一起。

山治不想把他们久违的重逢搞得充满伤感，他规定自己只准在情人的怀里哀伤一晚，等到破晓就让惆怅终结。可剑士一连几天都只是紧紧抱着他一起躺在旅店的床上睡去又醒来，没提一句关于自己的事，也没索求更多欢爱。但山治知道，他这一年里打败了那十二位剑客里最著名的一位——这本该是值得庆祝的事，但他们直到分开也没能庆祝。

送索隆走时厨师在心中默念着抱歉，同时许下来年一定要加倍庆贺的诺言。

第三年厨师登上了另一艘名为“星降”的测量船。船长法宾听到的有关彩鳍鲸鱼传说是另一个版本——那种鲸鱼是顺着群星陨落的地方漂游，最后在星星的坟墓里安息——这些年追寻彩鳍鲸鱼传说的冒险者越来越多，山治这才知道原来世上有那么多和他怀揣着同样梦想的浪漫冒险者。

世界的磁场开始逐渐恢复规律，山治在航行途中已经见到有人重新使用起永恒指针，而他看到指针就会想到娜美，进而开始思念如今已经分散到世界各地的伙伴。

厨师没有想到，他很快就和其中的一位重逢了。

那天星降号的甲板上突然凭空出现了一株巨大的绿植，有个长鼻子的人顺着藤蔓滑下来搞了个酷炫的“华丽登场”，却被背后巨大背包的背带卡在藤蔓顶端的触须分叉上吊在半空下不来——最后还是山治跳上那植物拽着鼻子才把人解救出来。

乌索普一边揉着自己红肿的鼻子，一边从背包里掏出带给山治的礼物，那是娜美在维莎利亚岛最新研制出的永恒指针样品以及一瓶航海士所宣称的“索隆最喜欢的酒”。

狙击手把酒递给山治的时候好奇地发问，他们的剑士明明对任何酒都来者不拒，凭什么说这种就是“最爱”。  
山治看着酒瓶上闪闪发亮的产地标不由勾起了嘴角，他顾不上回答狙击手的问题，撬开木塞就把那酒一饮而尽。

海贼王的厨师到了如今酒量也没什么长进，一整瓶高纯度的酒灌下去，没过多久眼前就冒起了金星。  
他跌跌撞撞地爬上瞭望台，跳起往日里他们船长最热衷的那种舞，手里还攥着刚喝完的空酒瓶——山治完全不记得自己最后是怎么从那个瞭望台上下来的，只记得宿醉过后第二天睁眼的时候差点被乌索普掐死，眼眶乌黑的狙击手坚称当他试图把烂醉如泥的厨师从瞭望台上搬下去的时候，被一酒瓶敲中了眼睛。

这一年剑士是先到的那个，然后就非常有索隆风格地在停泊船只的码头找了个显眼的角落呼呼大睡。山治靠近他的时候，突然闻到一股似曾相识的味道，那是一种香烟的气味，这味道甚至让他停下了去戳绿藻头的手，怀念地蹲在原地发呆。

然后剑士睁开了眼睛，他的见闻色想必早就已经感知到了对方的存在。  
厨师把手伸进剑士的腹卷摸了一下，然后摸到了一个小盒子，他把那盒子拿出来，果不其然看到了久违的包装和写在烟盒下方的原产地。  
山治发现自己的嘴角又一次不自觉地扬起来，他把一根烟塞到嘴里，半是调侃地对剑士说，“品味不错嘛绿藻头。”  
“抽着确实还可以。就是太难找了。”

山治心想这不是废话吗，可可西亚村距离他们现在航行的地方遥远到说是星球的对跖点都不为过——如果不是娜美小姐友情赠送，他也搞不到可可西亚产的纯正椰子酒。

那时狙击手问他为什么娜美说那酒是索隆最爱的酒，他只顾着兴奋忘了回答，其实答案很简单，他相信乌索普再动动脑子也一定能想到。

这烟这酒的产地都是可可西亚。  
那是他和索隆初见的地方。

有时山治会觉得，这样的日子持续下去也不错，虽然一年只能见一面，一次只能见七天，可他们既没有丢掉梦想也没有丢掉彼此。甚至在某种意义上，离别的伤感使重逢更珍贵，漫长的空白让思念更深远。但这想法总是刚从脑海里冒出来就转瞬即逝了，厨师发现自己果然还是不能免俗地希望这些写满离愁的漂泊能有一个终点。

第四年他们没能相见。  
山治跟着星降号去了另一处曾是无风带的海域，那里也有一座尚在活动的海底火山，但那不是这片海域最危险的地方，人们畏惧这里，是因为那里栖息着一只沉睡的古龙。  
这条航线同样距离他与索隆约定的下一个岛屿极为遥远，加之这一片的磁场并没有恢复正常，这次航行变成了一段不亚于当年寻找拉夫德鲁的凶险旅程。

山治一早就知道自己要去这里，于是在第三年他和索隆分别前的最后一夜，趁剑士熟睡时趴在他身边偷偷写了一封信，大意是说自己这次可能会有去无回，但他还是得去，allblue也许就在那附近，而且，他们这些灵魂如果非要选一个葬身之地也一定会是大海。

写完这信他偷偷穿好衣服就从旅店溜走了，也没用见闻色去试探绿藻头是不是醒着。  
但他知道索隆不会挽留他，因为在为了那个不知何时才会实现的梦想一往无前这一点上，他们是一样的。

后来山治始终想不明白，自己那一晚为什么选择了悄悄溜走而不是正大光明地把信塞到绿藻头枕头下，钻进他怀里好好睡一觉做个美梦再出发——他想过太多次这个问题，甚至在胸口被古龙的尖爪贯穿鲜血狂流一点点失去意识的时候，脑海里回荡的还是这个问题。

那时他们和苏醒的巨龙搏斗了三天，双方都已筋疲力尽，剩下的就是赌谁先扯断那根紧绷的弦。  
巨龙倒竖起鳞片发出狂吼，声波震碎了星降号的桅杆和船舷，但山治听出那吼声里的虚弱，找准了角度飞到空中聚起所有的力量踢中古龙的眼睛——他只有这一次机会，古龙也如他所愿轰然倒在深灰色的海面上，激起千层巨浪。

就在人们以为已经脱离险境之时，古龙却突然从海平面上翻身，龙爪上青筋爆现，向正抱着女儿艰难趴在一块木板上的法宾抓去。

山治几乎是出于本能地用剃移动过去，虽然由于过分透支体力已经连方向都判定不准，还是凭着直觉挡下了那一击。胸前传来几乎要把整个人吞噬的剧痛，但山治来不及缓一口气，就借着来世的气力和执念借着那根贯穿了自己胸口的龙爪作为着力点，踢出一招最后的Spectrum，然后垂直坠落进海水失去了知觉。

他再醒来是在医院里，胸前的疤痕已经开始结痂，这意味着他恐怕昏迷了很长一段时间。  
一直守在床边的法宾说他们很幸运，打败巨龙后不久就被洋流冲上了一片海滩，那里恰巧有座繁荣的城市。

山治在那里养了一段时间的伤，期间偶然在报纸上读到了索隆打败北海剑豪的新闻。这剑豪并不在索隆的挑战名单上，只是他不久前才宣布和杰尔马王国结盟，商议着共同称霸北海。

厨师怎么想，都觉得绿藻头专程跑去北海找这个人太奇怪了——毕竟他们一直都是依据着剑士的挑战计划决定见面地点的，那计划里可从来都没有北海那个方向。

从和之国的重逢算起，索隆从未问过任何有关文斯莫克家族的事，但如今看来，那家伙恐怕是对自己所有的往事都知道的通通彻彻——这时法宾从门外进来，问他有什么好事笑得这么开心，山治这才意识到自己已经抓着报纸坐在床上傻笑了很久。  
他把报纸卷起来随手塞到身后，对法宾说没什么。

法宾也没有追问，他在床边坐下，有些犹豫地开口，“前些天海滩上冲上来一只彩鳍鲸鱼的幼崽，通过分析洋流，我大致确定了它漂流过来的方向……我打算下个星期就启程。”

山治本想从口袋里拿根烟，手伸过去才想起来烟都被护士没收了，于是只好抱起手臂啧了一声，“应该说‘我们’下个星期就启程。”

法宾眼里闪过一丝惊诧，“……你这身体能行吗？不不不，我不是怀疑你的实力，我是说，我真的不好意思让你再上船了……总觉得我们就是一群什么准备都没做好的梦想家，为了追寻一场或许都没有结果的冒险就出海了……”

厨师凑过去，精准地从新船长的口袋里抓出了一根烟点燃。苦涩的清香顺着喉咙一路过肺，那感觉让人神清气爽，这才是活着的实感，他心满意足地看向法宾，“你这话听着好耳熟，以前我们跟着海贼王也是这样冒险的。”

找到allblue的那一天山治毫无实感，或许是因为太突然了——他们又航行了大约一年，在曾经的南海与西海的交接处慢悠悠航行的时候，突然撞上了一座像是凭空出现的冰山，船员们手忙脚乱地修补着船上的窟窿，却没注意星降号又随着遄急的洋流漂出了很远一段距离。  
当他们发现船已经无限逼近一处逼仄陡瀑的时候，已经来不及再调转船的方向，只能认命地跟着船一起从那堪比和之国飞瀑的瀑布上一跃而下——

星降号重重地砸在瀑布下的海平面上，溅起了海浪与群星，然后人们惊愕地发现，那不过只是短短的二十分钟——或许比二十分钟还要短暂——他们就从白天驶进了黑夜。

不久前还泛着鱼肚白的天幕骤然变成一望无际的星空，璀璨的群星从他们正上方的极点开始密集地布满了天幕，然后一路蜿蜒到海面。

然后山治发现那并不是群星——当他们的船顺着与那条星轨呈十字状的航路向前航行的时候，一些“星星”开始坠落，还有新的“星星”从星光粼粼的海面上涌出。

那真的不是星星，那是成千上万只鳞片被天空与海面交相折射而闪闪发光的鱼群，大鱼小鱼，淡水鱼咸水鱼，热带鱼冷带鱼，鳞次栉比地飞跃在天空与海面之间。

星降号依然在航行，船每向前行进一米就会有更多的鱼从天空和海面上坠落下来。他们很快碰到另一处相对低矮的悬崖，当星降号坠落下去扎入另一段海面的时候，飞溅的七彩的鱼高高扬到空中又宛如雨点一样纷纷落下，鳞片刮到山治脸上传来沙沙的冰冷刺痛，某些温热的液体又恰巧流过那些被划过的痕迹让刺痛感越发明显——山治知道这时才发现自己已经泪流满面，而星降号的船员们欣喜若狂地抱作一团，发疯似地放声大笑。

他们疯了好一阵，然后被两只悄然游过的彩鳍鲸鱼吸引了视线——亲眼见到传说中生物的众人纷纷屏气凝神，它俩就像凭空出现在这个世界，比着肩向那个注定要去长眠的最后的约定之地翩然远行。  
它们露在海平面外的巨大鱼鳍有别于allblue织成星网的群鱼，那是货真价实的七彩色，甚至把深蓝色的海水都染上了梦幻的彩虹。两只鲸鱼慢悠悠地游过另一边的飞瀑，游过远高于星降号的位面，然后同时跃出山治他们所看不到的海面——那一跃极具年轻的张力，如同两只垂暮的鲸鱼在生命里最后一次起舞，然后它们落在某条与山治他们所处这条航道流向截然相反的航道上，在遥远的呈现窗状的巨大沉积岩石后面一起失去了踪影。

后来几天，星降号的船员们在allblue附近一座岛上开起了热烈的庆祝宴会，但山治来不及参加，他调好了星盘就打算赶去他和索隆两年前约好见面的岛。

临行前法宾叫住他，邀请他有生之年一定要再走一遍这条航线，因为星降号进入的那条航路恰好和彩鳍鲸漂流的那条航道垂直，换言之他们这次不过是顺着洋流“路过”了allblue，而在那巨大的沉积岩后面，一定还藏着更大的allblue海域，但精通地理的法宾认为船只要想进入那片海域还要等上许多年，或许得等到这世上剩余的红土大陆全部崩落为止。

山治点头说好，然后就匆匆踏上旅途，他把船开得很快，为的是正好能赶在这一年的同一时间抵达原本该在去年相见的地点。

途中他想起上一次与剑士分开的两年，那时的他也和现在一样，每个日夜都在等待着与伙伴们重逢。他还记得重逢那天绿藻头迷路了，莫名其妙上了一艘海贼船，还嚣张地把那船劈开才轱辘着爬上岸，当时碰巧是他去接他，本来脑补了几百种重逢时该说的话，结果最后一开口却只剩下乱七八糟的胡话——好吧，他们每次都会变成这样，连在和之国见面的那次也是一样，自己看到枪口对准了有过一面之缘的小姑娘就想都没想地冲上去，结果那个绿藻已经先一步冲到了自己身前。  
——飞扬的烟雾散去，他看见他的脸，原本该有那么多话要说，两人对视一眼却又吵闹得心照不宣。

厨师成功赶在了约好的时间前抵达目的地。那岛终日阴雨连绵，山治每天举着伞在码头和旅店之间来回往返。  
其实他完全不必如此，大名鼎鼎的海贼王船上的剑士如果登陆这岛恐怕顷刻间就会人尽皆知。但他总有种小小的执念，想像之前那次在香波地岛重逢一样，亲眼看见那剑士从海面上出现，或许还能再尽情嘲笑一次那家伙路痴属性发作迷路到天荒地老才如此姗姗来迟。

这次他等了很久那绿藻头都没出现，时间早已超出了他们约定的日期，后来山治甚至开始胡思乱想，自嘲慨叹这绿藻真是有够心胸狭窄，不就是留了封有点像遗书的信然后爽约了一年，怎么至于就这样端着架子不出现。

他又等了好几天，然后不得不开始认真思考如果索隆今年真的不来，他们以后要怎样再延续这一年一度的会面。  
他正想着，缠绵的阴雨突然宛如瓢泼般地从天空骤然降落，打在水泥地面发出清脆的声响。厨师盯着那雨出神，然后手里的伞就被风吹走，这并不重要，这伞本来就只是为了不让西装被搞得太走形才撑开的摆设——重要的是他看到一艘东倒西歪的帆船在暴风雨里顽强地驶进了港湾，一个男人从甲板上嗖地跃起落地，狂暴的海风把他鲜艳的绿发吹得凌乱不堪，那人脸上还挂着熟悉的每次迷路之后趾高气扬的欲盖弥彰。

厨师耐心地等着迟来的剑士走到跟前，正想着赶紧嘲讽一下这人是不是又一次迷路迷到了世界尽头，就听到对方抢先一步开口，“听说你找到allblue了？”

山治差点被口水呛到，这简直像精心准备的惊喜提前被人破梗，他叹了口气，“……这绿藻是真够不解风情啊！我才刚要说的！你给我听好了，死绿藻，老子的梦想实现了！！！”

他喊得很大声，生怕被雨水的声音盖过，但他确信索隆一定听到了，脸上满是水痕的剑士佯装出不以为然的样子抱起手臂，“实现就实现了吧。臭厨子接下来还航行吗？”  
“…………………………你他妈那是什么语气！还有为什么非得站在暴风雨里讨论这种话题啊去旅店里慢慢说不行吗？！”

后来山治定居在了这座名为戈佐的岛。  
戈佐岛的气候很神奇，每年里只有一个月雨季，剩下的时间里永远都风和日丽一碧万顷。山治心想还偏就凑巧让他和索隆的重逢赶在了雨季，这或许也是一种缘分——于是厨师就在那里住下了，还开了一家与自己同名的餐厅。

到了分开航行的第六年，世界的磁场基本已经恢复了正常。娜美写信说她给索隆寄去了一个稳定的永恒指针，回头剑士来找他的时候把记录存满，以后再来就不会迷路了。  
山治写了二十多遍“娜美小姐我想见的是你根本不是那个绿藻头”在回信里，同时心想单纯一个永恒指针恐怕也拯救不了那臭剑士的路痴。

虽说世界政府不复存在，新的当权者还是选择了海军来维护这个世界的治安。经历了重重整改的海军刚刚理完他们自己的破事，就阴魂不散地叫嚣起要“清算”那些活跃在上个世代的海贼。

作为海贼王船上的厨师，山治自然也在清算之列，他新开的餐厅又太过出名，海军那边很快就传来了要向戈佐岛出击的消息。

山治某天突然收到了一封信，落款是如今已经荣升海军少将的路飞的旧友贝尔蒙特。贝尔蒙特在信里言辞恳切地央求山治先开船去海上晃悠几天，到时候他带着军队到戈佐岛上逡巡几圈，就可以宣称没有黑足这号人回去交差了。

厨师举着那封信冷嘲热讽了半天，但最后还是如贝尔蒙特所请求的那样，带着他餐厅的员工们开船出了海。

他们在海上开了好几天宴会，副料理长柯尔克一有时间就缠着山治，要他讲过去和海贼王一起冒险的故事。  
柯尔克是巴拉蒂厨师帕蒂的儿子，山治也不知道这个看上去斯文又纤细的男孩是怎样背着他那狂暴的父亲悄咪咪溜到戈佐来的，总之他来的时候，身上已经背了三千多万的赏金——这让山治很是欣赏，就留下他做了副手。

在海上的某个晚上山治又灌了自己一瓶可可西亚椰子酒，站在甲板上头晕脑胀，就提前去船舱里睡了——半睡半醒间他听到外面传来炮火的声音，还以为是有海军打过来，连忙抓起衣服就往外跑。结果他人刚跑出去，就看到柯尔克站在瞭望台上，挥着他们的海贼旗冲着远方正向他们开火的海贼船大喊，“罗罗诺亚先生您快点住手啊！！！山治先生在船上啊！！！”

闻言山治瞬间清醒了，一个月步跳上瞭望台，然后就看到再熟悉不过的整个被漆成黑色的船帆和上面绿色的图案。他转了个身，正看到柯尔克还在那奋力挥舞着旗帜，顿时气得火冒三丈，一个腹肉shoot把副料理长踹下了瞭望台，然后冲着摔落在甲板上满脸惊恐的柯尔克大喊，“柯尔克你能不能有点骨气？！这他妈还没打呢就挥白旗啊！！给老子把炮架上，开火！”

海战持续了两个多小时，后来柯尔克像看智障一样地看着自家料理长灰头土脸衣冠不整地坐在甲板上，旁边还坐着同样满脸火药灰的海贼猎人。  
他像是斟酌了几万年怎样才能保持风度不骂街，最后幽幽地吐出一句，“您这两口子见面先海战，真是太讲究了。”

山治从衬衫的口袋里摸出一支被打湿的烟，点了半天才勉强点燃，“谁和这个白痴是两口子！以前也就是个路痴，现在又变成了脸盲。”

剑士没好气地白了他一眼，“谁让你这船上连个熟面孔都没有，也不扬帆，就像鬼船一样从港口开出来，谁看都会以为是船被偷了吧。”  
“就强词夺理吧你个路痴加脸盲！”  
“啰嗦死了！”被一通狂轰滥炸加声波攻击的海贼猎人已经化身成了真正的魔兽，一个侧身就把他的厨子按在了身下。

眼看风雨欲来，柯尔克识趣地默默开溜，山治虽然早就料到自己这次玩大了恐怕会有得受，但没想到那个绿藻头是真的起了杀心，闹腾到几乎把他人都拆了的地步——

“妈、妈的差不多行了！你把我杀了有什么好处啊死绿藻啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”排山倒海的冲撞像是要把厨师的身体从中间劈开一分为二，他死命搂着索隆的肩膀对冲着身下一波又一波灼热的进犯，但那绿藻像是完全不知道满足，自顾自地继续着抽插。那场欢爱像是持续了一万年那么久，最后两个人都筋疲力尽了，又一次赤身裸体地并排躺在甲板上看起夜空——就像当年他们在拉夫德鲁分开的前夕一样。

“喂，你那名单上还有几个人？”山治清了清嗓子问，实际上他冷得要命，但又实在懒得轱辘到索隆怀里去取暖。  
“俩。”  
“什么？！”厨师瞬间从甲板上弹起来，他突然有点愧疚地发现，发现比起索隆对他这边消息的灵通，自己对这些年间索隆冒险的认知一直只停留在《世界经济报》上刊登的小道消息里。

原来只剩两个人了。  
原来这个死绿藻离实现梦想也已经这么近了啊……

厨师突然百感交集，可下一刻却又不太明白这突如其来的伤感是因何诞生——或许是以前一直觉得距离实现他们的梦想还很遥远，可事到如今近在眼前了，却都没人说出一句类似于“等我们的梦想全都实现就一起航行”的话。

可他们中真的有人会说出这样的话吗？

他们都是生于海死于海的自由灵魂，或许这样永无止境的孤独漂流才是各自的宿命。他也许还好，绿藻头只会更甚，他是属于大海的，谁都不能用任何名义包括“爱”在内把他束缚在任何地方。

第六年就这样囫囵地过去了，之后山治在戈佐岛的生活和往常一样风平浪静。  
收到索隆的信是在第七年的六月，那时距离他们约定见面的日期还有三十多天。索隆在信中先是说他又打败了一个名单上的人，然后让山治去一个名叫维埃尔拉的岛上见他。

山治听说过这里，那是个开满了蓝色勿忘我盛产雪莉酒的小岛。可当他航行到附近，才得知维埃尔拉已在他们抵达拉夫德鲁后不久被冲毁沉入了海底——那里只留下了零碎的沉积岩，而船只经过那片海域的时候会被沉积岩改变流向的洋流高高抬起，就像要被吸进无尽的星空。

他第一次知道原来索隆也可以如此浪漫，竟会在星球的另一边找到这样一片与他当年所见的allblue同样梦幻朦胧的绝景。

后来山治问索隆，如果来到附近发现这个地方和传说中的不一样要怎么办，索隆说你这问题简直就像问如果allblue不存在该怎么办一样。

说这话的时候他们的船正被抬起来翻过最后一块沉积岩，大片海浪随着船身一起被掀起，浪纹顿时与星辉交融，遥远的地方似乎正传来缥缈的船歌，似曾相识的绝景让厨师回想起他的allblue，回想起那些他们一起冒险、从不认为会分开的日日夜夜，可可西亚，阿拉巴斯坦，空岛，司法岛，鱼人岛，冰火岛，和之国……还有拉夫德鲁。

船飞到最高点的时候，山治突然在他们前方黑暗无光的海域里看到了一只彩鳍鲸鱼——他不知道那是不是幻觉，总之当他们的船落回海面的时候那里并没有什么鲸鱼，只有星点洒在归为平寂的海平面上拉出一道漫长的银河，追随在他们的船尾后，指引在他们的船头前。

剑士脱下他的斗篷，裹住被海浪淋得湿透的厨师，厨师抬起头，看到永恒的星空正掩映在剑士的瞳孔里，然后他听到那人开口说，“接下来一起去克拉伊加纳岛吧。”

啪，厨师的烟掉了，掉在剑士的腰带上，眼看就要燃起火星。  
索隆伸手捏碎了那星火，甚是无语地看着眼前的人，山治眨了眨眼，有点刻意地又摸出一根烟，“……不是还剩一个敌人没打败吗？”

这邀请来得太突然，山治完全没有心理准备，也完全没想到有生之年亲耳听到这句话从那个绿藻头嘴里说出来居然有这样巨大的冲击力，直接震得他完全怔忪在原地不知该如何应对。

可等那怔忪过去，厨师发现留下的就是从每一个毛孔传递到每一根神经的兴奋——绿藻头也想和他一起去航行，绿藻头也想要和他一起去冒险，他们会同乘一艘船，同朝一个方向，同时在星幕里入眠，同时在晨光里醒来。

而现在，他只是形式主义地等着那边的索隆给一个答案，等他做了回答，他们就能立刻出发——

他看见绿发剑士挠了挠头，把目光移到了别的地方，“一个都不剩了，我刚刚打败了那个叫罗罗诺亚·索隆的男人，还把他的嘴撬开了。”

THE END.


End file.
